With mist coming from it!
by Tapanga-Chestnut
Summary: What happens when Ed has to visit Mustangs house? read and find out. One Shot!


Hello ppl…..This is a one shot my friend and I came up with in a funfilled lesson in chemistry…..by the end u'll probably sitting there thinkin' WTF? This is not for the light hearted……ok maybe it is…..anyway it starts out all boring and descriptive like but then the crazyness starts so…..let the crazyness begin.

"Why should I be the one that has to deliver this crap?" Ed groaned as he headed down the dusky street holding a large yellow envelope with the military insignia on the top corner.

It wasn't long before Ed's golden eyes fell upon the colonel's house. He stared at it for a moment not sure what he was expecting, but whatever it was this was not it. It was beautiful! The house itself reminded Ed of a small two-storey cottage that was surrounded by a small white fence. The young alchemist kicked the gate open breaking the latch clean off. "It's because I'm short, isn't it. There all shortist….Hmm Shortist….is that even a word?"

He headed down the white pebble path making sure to kick a rock or two, sometimes even three, with every second step. The path seemed to twist and bend like a screwed up tree, it spilt into two separate paths and as life goes Ed happened to pick the longer of the two. Although it wasn't all bad choosing the longer path, he got to see most of the garden, and it wasn't until then that he realized what a beautiful garden Mustang had created. On either side of the path were rose bushes all of different colours. Eventually the roses moved away from the path creating a large gap which was filled by a little waterfall and pond. Around the waterfall were a couple of torches with fake flames glowing dully flickering every no and then to give the illusion that they were in fact flames. The water slid down the rocks splashing into the water below. Ed turned his head sideways looking at the pond part of the feature, the pond had fish in it but they were barely visible. He continued to stare at the pond until he realized that there was mist coming from it.

Ed smiled and continued down the path, he noticed a garden bench that was slightly crooked, probably from one of the colonel's late nigh rendezvous. But there was mist coming from it.

_Is this one of Roy's kinky games?_Ed wondered as he continued down the path. Once her reached the front door he noticed a garden gnome with mist coming from it. Where the hell was the mist coming from?

Ed pushed on the door bell not taking his eyes of the misting gnome. He waited, and waited, and waited. By the end of the third waited he was banging on the door with an automail fist. After a short, very short, very very hort time he reached for the door knob turning it roughly pushing the door open. "The moron leaves his door unlocked."

He glanced from left to right fixing his gaze upon a draw set, he looked the draws up and down stopping at the top draw, it like the others had a golden handle coming from the dark wood, it was slightly open leaving a small gap with mist coming from it.

The golden haired boy shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with his boss. He continued to investigate the house wandering into the kitchen. The kitchen was average with cupboards lining the left wall the sink and dishwasher against the back wall and fridge stove and oven on the right. He walked further into the kitchen over to the sink and it had mist coming from it!

Ed stared down the sink the bottom was hardly visible with all the mist. "What's with all the damn mist!" With that he walked into the lounge room. "Where are you Mustang?"

The lounge room reminded him even more of a little cottage, it had two lounge chairs. One was a single seater the other a three seater. In the middle of the room was a rug with a glass coffee table. The walls were decorated with pictures, awards and certificates, one wall had a display cabinet with lots of little trinkets and surely enough there was mist coming from it. Full metal looked over at the heater, it was a medium sized heater, a wire one with mist coming from it. "That can't be safe."

Once again he found himself snooping through the famous flame alchemist's house until he found his bedroom. He had a king sized be with deep blood red bed sheets on either side of the bed was a bed-side draw set each of which had a exotic looking lap on it. Ed guessed that Roy slept on the left because on the left beside table was a cup with mist coming from it. He looked over at the other door that lead out of the room. This one was obviously the bathroom door because it had 'bathroom' written on it. It was plain white door with a gold handle with mist coming from it. "Hell no I'm not going in there, god knows what that mist is,"

The young alchemist stormed out of the room muttering about 'wasting time'. He stopped by the draw set near the door, slamming the envelope on to it. It was only then that he saw it……

The bill for dry ice.

This is wat u get wen u giv ppl dry ice to play with!….lol…please review, I kno it's only a one shot but I like to hear that my work is appreciated…..or not in some cases…..but anyway thank you for reading…..

**P.s if u liked this one a crazyier one is coming soon called the chase.**


End file.
